The Diary
by Cyrce Lives Again
Summary: I wrote this a couple years ago, I am reposting it on this site due to nostalgia. Fax. This is daily life seen through Max's diary and Fang's 'journal". Easygoing and fun. DISCONTINUED


Max is so beautfiul. She doesn't even know it. How could she not know it? She is gorgeous.

She just walks around and with every step she takes guys drop dead. Literally.

And the truth is I want to tell her.

But I can't.

Because under this supposed "tough guy" demeanor, I'm truly romantic.

I really am.

Come on, don't laugh.

It's rude.

What I want to do is take her for a moonlit flight and land in a perfect serene meadow and slowdance to the music of our hearts.

Then, I wanna dip her low and kiss her breath away.

But I can't.

Because I'm too chicken. (haha a bit of bird humor. chicken... you get it? no...?)

Dammit, I'm pitiful. My god! I'm writing in a diary! What self-respecting man writes in a frickin' DIARY!

Okay, Fang out.

For now.

God.

**Chapter 2: Max pov**

I don't know how to do this exactly, Diary.

Do I just write in you, or something?

Yeah... I guess I just write in you.

Well, the thing is, I need to tell someone how I feel.

I can't tell the Flock because that would be bad.

*sigh* I guess I'll just come right out with it.

I Love Fang.

There.

That wasn't so hard was it?

Actually, it was the single most hardest thing I have ever done.

Ever.

You see it started a while ago.

He is, has, and I hope will always be there for me, ya know?

When I couldn't tell the Flock what was worrying me, I could tell Fang.

When I was in pain, I could tell Fang.

When I was sad, I could tell Fang.

And after awhile I started to love him I guess.

And well, I want him to love me too.

But I'm like a sister to him.

A sibling love is all.

*Sigh*

I can't believe I kissed him.

I shouldn't have let my feelings show.

But, oh, that kiss was wonderful.

That's all for now.

**Chapter 3: My plan**

I'm going to do it, Diary.

I am going to ask Max out.

Gorgeous Max.

Beautiful Max.

Awe-inspiring Max with the wonderful melted chocolate brown eyes. Max with the amazingly long, muscular, tan legs. The one with the plump, full lips. The love of my life.

Ehhemm. Yeah, anyways.

I'm gonna tell her she is beautiful.

Like she deserves.

Here's the plan.

I get some bacon.

And by some, I mean, like 10 pounds.

And I'm gonna cook it.

And then. Get this. And THEN! I'm gonna give her the 10 pounds of delicious bacon and ask her out.

Good plan right, diary?

Right!

I'm screwed.

I am so totally SCREWED!

God diary.

Why is life so hard?

**Chapter 4: Bacon?**

I think that bacon is affecting every male in this Flock.

I just saw Fang cooking 10 freaking pounds of bacon!

What is he gonna do with 10 pounds of bacon!?

Whatever.

He still looked hot.

I mean Domestic Fang.

Mmmmmmmm.

I mean that inky black hair?

Those deep gorgeous eyes.

That little half smile.

Like I said, mmmmmmm.

Yup well.

Today, Ange picked up of me fantasizing about Fang I think.

It was mortifying.

She kept making doe eyes at me and then bursting out laughing.

That's it for now.

Max out.

**Chapter 5: Wimpage**

I didn't do it.

I. Am. A. Big. Frickin'. Wimp.

I suck.

I did make the bacon... but Iggy stole it.

What was I thinking?

Of course Iggy stole it.

Bacon is his Idol.

But anyways, back to my wimpage.

I mean she did kiss me once.

But that doesn't have to mean anything right?

I mean at the time I was all beat up.

She probably felt pity for me.

And was afraid I'd die.

And she wanted to let me at least have a kiss before I died.

But I didn't die.

And I love her.

So that one kiss that means so much to me...

Probably means nothing to her.

I mean, I can't even speak in front of her.

She probably thinks I'm an emotionless brick wall.

I need a new plan, diary.

Can you think of one?

No.

Of course not, you're inanimate.

Dammit.

I have to think now.

Goodbye.

**Chapter 6: ha**

I still haven't come up with a plan.

But something worth mentioning happened today.

I don't know if you know this, but Iggy sometimes sleep talks/walks.

So today, I walked into the bathroom to find Iggy in the bathtub.

Asleep.

Sitting up.

Do something unmentionable.

And panting "bacon".

And of course I had my phone.

So I filmed him.

And I posted it on my blog.

Well Iggy woke up later to the sound of the Flock laughing their butts off.

So he walks in to the room where the Flock are all gathered around the computer.

And he hears someone panting "Bacon" over and over passionately.

So he asks who that weirdo is.

And then everyone looks at him and bursts out laughing.

Because that "weirdo" is Iggy.

But of course, he is blind so he couldn't see that.

Gazzy was able to stop laughing for a minute and ask, " Iggy what did you dream about last night."

Iggy didn't know what that had to do with anything but he still said, "A supermodel dressed only in some flimsy strips of bacon. Why?"

Everyone burst out laughing and everyone gasps, "Iggy! That "weirdo" is you! *laughter* Fang filmed you dreaming!"

Yeah, well he wasn't too happy.

He's pretty accurate for a blind dude.

He managed to get a punch or two in below the belt.

And that's what happened today.

Yup. My life is weird and it takes unwanted turns.

**Chapter 7: hehe**

Yesterday was uhmazingly funny!

I mean the whole thing with bacon and Iggy.

Wait... You don't know what I'm talking about.

Well, yesterday Fang filmed Iggy masturbating in the bathtub panting bacon, Iggy was asleep.

Well Fang posted his little film on his BLOG!

And you see, it got 600,000 hits in 1 hour.

And the rare sound of Fang's laughter was music to my ears.

I coulda listened to it for days.

That is until I caught Angel looking at me and laughing her butt off.

And the embarassment continues.

If anyone found this diary I would die.

Speaking of.

I'm writing this is my closet.

In a locked room.

Under a blanket.

With invisible ink.

Nah no invisible ink.

That would be going too far.

Max out.

**Chapter 8: Flowers?**

**. **

Fang's Diary:

Maybe I should just buy her roses.

Or Pansies.

Or Tulips?

Mums?

Uh… iriseses?

How do you spell that?

Whatever, it doesn't matter.

I should just buy her flowers.

Girls like that.

Right?

It's romantic.

Or… tacky.

I am so unoriginal.

Pitiful, really.

But you still love me right Diary?

You have to, I _created_ you.

Hey! Maybe I should clone max and have my way with the clone.

Except Max would kill me.

And then bring me back to life and kill me again.

Maybe I should just serenade her outside her window.

Shirtless.

Give her a fang cookie.

:D

Maybe not.

I'm going to go get some bacon.

I'm depressed.

Bacon makes the world better.

Fang out.

I guess.

*sigh*

**Chapter 9: Abs**

_Max's Diary:_

I seem to be obsessing.

But who wouldn't obsess.

I mean they are _Fang's abs_.

He's got like a perfect 6 pack.

Drool worthy.

Ugh, I sound like a vapid schoolgirl.

Oh well….. _Fang's abs._

It seems I keep catching him without his shirt.

Not that I mind.

And not that I don't search for him around times when he would be shirtless…

I mean, seriously, I swoon.

Gosh.

I mean if its morning I poke my head in his room.

He sleeps without a shirt.

In these little black boxers.

*licks lips*

Oh my, did I actually just write *licks lips*?

It appears I did. Twice. :O

Oh well, I did.

Max must tell truth. :)

And then when I make him mow the lawn.

He does that shirtless too.

Or when I dump something on him. By "accident".

Today was wonderful.

Much abness.

Max out.

**Chapter 10: I shudder at the thought**

_Fang's Diary:_

I think angel has been reading my mind and relaying the info to max.

Why and how did I come to this assumption?

Well I was listening to depressing music in my room and thinking about how Max (my beloved) keeps dumping stuff on me.

Drinks.

Food.

Toilet bowl cleaner.

Anything.

And then I had the horrible thought that maybe Angel has been listening to my thoughts and telling Max all about them.

And Max must have thought that my hopes and dreams (mostly of her… stripping…) were disgusting and thereby takes every chance she has to dump stuff on me to show her disapproval.

My life is over.

My darling finding out about my teenage hormone driven male fantasies?

I despair at the thought!

Wow look at the Fangster using big words.

Yeah, the Fangmeister is itelligiant.

Or…. Not.

If you haven't noticed I can't spell my way out of a paper bag.

I need more bacon.

Bacon= Instant happiness.

But Max keeps giving me weird looks about that the copious amounts of Bacon I'm consuming.

Bacon will have a capital letter from now on.

For example: Bacon.

Well… Maybe I can sneak some.

Or steal some of the supply that Iggy seems to always have on him.

Whatever the case.

Ttyl.

Or more like WTYL. (writetoyalater. )

**Chapter 11: Manly Bacon?**

_MAX'S DIARY:_

Have you noticed how much Bacon Fang and particularly Iggy have been eating?

I mean with Iggy, I expect it.

But with Fang?

It's odd.

I mean I walked into the kitchen a minute ago and there was Fang eating Bacon.

Chocolate covered Bacon.

I mean, I like me some chocolate covered Bacon myself, but really.

Do you know how much he was eating!

He had a meat platter covered in it.

With 4 layers.

And he was all alone.

Dipping the Bacon into a chocolate fountain.

We don't own a chocolate fountain.

And yesterday, he had a bowl of something and was watching a movie.

I _assumed_ it was popcorn, but lo and behold when I walk into the room, the ginourmous bowl of the _supposed_ popcorn is revealed to actually be Bacon.

And these encounters have become commonplace these past few weeks.

I'm getting worried.

I mean with Iggy its worse!

He sleeps with 6 pounds of _**RAW**_ bacon.

And snuggles with it.

And he has a Bacon scented air freshener.

And he was drinking bacon tequila the other night.

You can be sure he was _punished_ for that.

I duct taped his nose to Gazzy's butt.

Mwhahaha.

I think he passed out some time ago.

Max out.

**Chapter 12: Abs continued**

_FANG'S DIARY:_

I'm getting flabby.

Awful right?

It's that damn Bacon.

I only have a 4 pack now!

I have to do something about this.

In fact, I AM doing something about this.

As I write this I am doing crunches.

I'm on 2,106

2,107

2,108

2,109…

You get the point.

I'm starting to feel the burn.

Oh there is the 5th pack!

Let's see if we can get the 6th back!

*4 hours later*

12,697!

12,698

12,699

12,700

There it is!

My 6th pack!

At last.

Either I need to make 1,000 crunches my nightly routine or I have to cut down on the Bacon.

I'll take the crunches.

Why did I just do 12,700 crunches you ask?

Well I have to keep up appearances if I'm going to woo Max.

I really do have to come up with a plan.

**Chapter 13: Ehemmmm swimming**

_Max's Diary:_

So today I went for a solitary flight because Angel kept reading my mind when I was fantasizing about making out with fang. He has such lovely lips…

Ehemm. Yeah anyways, so I went for a flight.

And I came across this beautiful, perfect, clear, crystalline pond.

It practically begged to be swum in.

Is swum a word?

Anyhoos, so I wanted to swim in it.

Like that minute.

So I stripped (I don't exactly carry around a swimsuit everywhere I go ya know?)

And then seeing as I had stripped I went swimming.

The water was _perfect_.

Cool and wonderfully smooth against my skin.

And then, as I was floating on the surface, Fang lands.

The Flock was worried about me cuz I was gone so long, so Fang came to look for me.

I was frickin' skinny dipping!

So you can imagine my embarrassment.

As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened and he stared at me.

I told him to avert his eyes.

Well more like I told him to get his effing pervy piggy eyes off me.

But avert sounds better.

And with that he flew off.

That was an awkward moment.

Speaking of fang….

He's been doing a ton of crunches or sit-ups or something every night. (gotta keep those abs sexy)

Or else he's doing something else that involves a lot of grunting.

Ew.

But oh if I could do something with him that would involve grunting…

Ahhh, anyways.

He saw me naked.

It didn't exactly happen that way in my dreams/hopes/fantasies.

But… I still find myself hoping that he liked what he saw.

Max out.

**Chapter 14: Words fail me**

_Fang's Diary:_

OH MY FREAKING HOLY MOTHER OF FRICKIN' GOD!

I JUST SAW MAX.

NAKED!

I mean she just fulfilled like every fantasy I've ever had, but my god she is spitting mad.

No not just spitting.

I'm afraid she's so mad that she'll cut off the family jewels.

*gulp*

That would not be good, and would put an end to all dreams of little max/fang babies.

Please, if there is any god/goddess up there please do not let her cut off my nuts!

I'm sorry I just used you're name in vain, but the situation warranted it don't you think?

I wish I had had a camera.

Or a phone.

Or any type of video recording/ picture taking device.

Not that I need it.

I have a perfect memory and can recall everything.

_Everything._

This is amazing.

I didn't know she had a birthmark right below her left breast.

Ahh, blackmail.

*evil smile*

Well, not ONLY blackmail.

There are many other benefits to this also.

Mmmm, many benefits.

Btw I have decided to call you Journal now.

Much more macho than diary don't you think, Journal?

Yup, That's what I thought.

-Fang

**Chapter 15: Evil smile**

_Max's Diary:_

Last I wrote, I was in the humiliating circumstance where Fang had just seen me naked.

Which is made worse by the fact that we don't forget anything.

But don't you worry.

I got him to promise on his_ life _(something he knows all too well I can take) that he would not mention it, think about it, or pretty much say that it happened at all.

How did I accomplish this gargantuan task you may ask?

Well, I threatened him with the basics. Duct taped to Gazzy's butt, me cooking dinner for him forever, making him take Nudge shopping, playing board games with angel without breaks. The works

Well if that didn't scare him enough, as I was saying this I held a _very_ sharp knife and glanced meaningfully at his groin area.

I think he actually gulped.

Hilarious.

Embarrassing, but hilarious.

And while I was doing this I managed to block out all thoughts of his sexiness.

Score one for Max.

Plus I found this awesome shirt at goodwill that says "I suck at usernames" on it.

So true, I play these really time consuming idiotic games on my facebook account, (yes I have a facebook account, don't you?) and they always ask for name and they end up being Katie or Hannah **(no offense to the Katie's and Hannah's!)** not anything really cool.

Like Silver Shadow.

Or Fangsabsarenummy.

Okay maybe not that last one.

Yup, other than that, all I did was watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, not to be confused with that weird movie with the blue people.

And even though that show is awesome, nothing eventful happened today.

Max out.

**Chapter 16: Deep thoughts?**

_Fang's Diary:_

So, Max didn't cut off anything important, and THAT DAY never happened.

Okay, _Journal_?

It never happened.

Now, I must get back on track and plan ways to woo the gorgeous Maximum.

Btw, if you want to annoy her, just call her Maxie.

I think she doesn't like it because it sounds like Maxi Pad.

Which is perfectly reasonable really.

Anyways, back to wooing her.

Maybe I should just go with plan A. (mentioned in chapter 1)

I mean, it's sort of tacky, but it's still romantic.

And, I do want to buy her roses.

And chocolates.

And kiss her.

I want it to be Valentines Day.

Wait no I don't.

I want to be able to…

You know what? I don't know where I was going with that thought.

I think I will just ask her on a moonlit flight.

And have this little nook by a pond, with rose petals and expensive chocolates.

And then tell her how I feel about her.

And then, just kiss her breath away.

But I'm afraid.

Maybe she would think it was just because of what happened THAT DAY.

That would suck.

To think I only liked her for her body…

I don't.

I like her for her body AND her brain AND her personality AND several other reasons I won't get into right now.

I just had a comforting thought though.

If anyone finds this _Journal _they will have a hard time deciphering my chicken scrawl that I call handwriting.

*evil laugh* (you know mwhahaha) Not that there is anything particularly evil about that but I like to laugh evilly, and what with being Mr. Rock, I don't get to all that often.

WTYL

**Chapter 17: Roses**

_Fang's Journal:_

I did it.

I got Max flowers.

I know I've been obsessing about it for days.

But today, I went and got some red roses.

And dethorned them.

And left them on Max's bed with a note that says "To Max, My love. -Your secret admirer."

I know, I wimped out.

But I finally got the nerve to actually get her flowers.

Now she knows someone in this house loves her.

I think she would deduce Iggy or me.

I hope she thinks it's from me.

I should have just signed it.

Maybe next time I will.

I know I said I'd cut down on the Bacon but I need to go eat some now.

My cowardess is impressive.

Now, I bought a little plug in grill.

And put it in my room, so I can cook my Bacon without worrying about it being stolen.

Plus, I can have some privacy so maybe Max won't notice me eating a ton of Bacon every time I'm depressed.

Which is every time I think about her.

So pretty much every minute of every day.

It's a good thing I added 1,000-1,500 crunches every day/night.

Otherwise I would lose my abs.

And they are the best thing I have going for me I think.

Must maintain the abs!

But I want Bacon!

-Fang

**Chapter 18: Stalker?**

_Max's Diary:_

I think I'm being stalked.

And before you say some thing like "paranoid much", I'll have you know that _someone _left roses on my bed.

_Dethorned _roses.

The symbol of love at 1st sight. *

Except, no one is this charming house fell in love with me, especially "at first sight."

Which _must _mean I have a stalker.

Probably that dweeby kid I met at the market.

He looked like he could build a jet pack.

Cuz that's pretty much the only way to get up here if you don't have wings.

Unless…

He's crazy rich like my mum and has a helicopter.

But he didn't look particularly rich.

Or maybe it's the butcher.

But I doubt he would write, "To Max, My love- Your secret admirer" on it.

Seeing as I never told him my name.

In fact I didn't tell _anyone_ my name.

Which mean I don't have a stalker?

Whew.

It means I've been pranked by someone in this house.

And once I find out who did it, I'm gonna kill them.

Preferably with my bare hands.

Max out.

**Chapter 19: Glutes**

_Fang's __Journal__:_

So my romantic rose gesture backfired.

I was trying to tell Max subtly that I've loved her since the moment I met her, but now she thinks they are either from a stalker or she was pranked.

And the worst thing is I can't tell her they are from me now.

Because she threatened that if she ever found out who "pranked her" and gave her the roses, she would kill them slowly, painfully, and with great pleasure.

I like that my beloved can kick butt.

But that doesn't mean I want her to kick _my _butt.

In fact, I'd like my butt to stay safe, thank you very much.

It's yet another tool that I can use on the ladies. I.e. Max.

I like to think my tight glutes are stare worthy.

Because I've caught Max staring at my butt.

So, either she thinks my butts hot, or I have some gross stain on my pants.

I like to think of it as the former.

For some reason Max hates Redheads.

So I flirt with them and whatnot to make her jealous.

I don't know if it's working.

I wish I could read her mind.

You know, like Angel.

But then I might learn some things I don't want to know.

Like she hates me and adores some other dude.

That would suck.

You know what? I don't want to read her mind.

-Fang

**Chapter 20: Maybe, Maybe not**

_Max's Diary:_

Maybe I should make a move on Fang.

I mean I don't see _him_ making one.

Maybe he's shy.

*snorts*

Riiiiight.

Fang?

Shy?

Never.

Or maybe he just doesn't like you, therefore, no moves.-Diary

Ever think of that Max? -Diary

Of course I have you stupid diary!-Max

There is no need for you to talk to me in that condescending tone young lady! –Diary

Okay! That's it! I'm taking away you're ability to talk! You're a _diary._ Diaries aren't supposed to talk. And you know why! So they can't tell your secrets! What do you have to say to that you _**FRICKIN' DIARY!**_

*crickets chirp*

Max: 1

Diary: 0. Nada. Zip.

Ehemmm

So yeah, maybe I should make move on Fang.

But he might be biased, ya know, cuz of the incident?

What incident you ask?

THE INCIDENT!

Gosh you'd think you wouldn't have started before my freaking 21st entry.

Hmmmm.

So max make move.

Max make no move.

Yes.

No.

God. I fell like I'm playing that He loves me, He loves me not game.

Maybe because I am, sort of…..

I'm confused.

Max out.

**Chapter 21: Oo**

_Max's Diary:_

_*_memory from 16 minutes ago*

I march into Fang's room.

The look in my eyes must have been crazy and/or scary because his eyes widened quite perceptibly.

I stride up to him.

Take a fistful of his shirt.

And kiss the living daylights out of him.

I know forward right?

But god this tension was just building up.

And you know me, *maker of rash decisions*

So yeah back to kissing Fang.

It's amazing.

Like perfect amazing.

Fireworks and wedding bells amazing.

After the initial shock of me throwing myself at him *grimace*, his arms wrap around me and guess what?

_He kisses me back…_

*end memory*

So yeah that was a while ago.

After I realized he was kissing me back, I guess I…

Well I freaked out.

And pretty much flew out of the house.

I am currently sitting on the edge of a cliff, however far away I managed to get with my (awesome) super-speed, writing in my stupid diary. (I.e. you stupid)

I can't believe I did that.

Not the kiss, but I don't know what happened there either.

No the _running away_.

I can't believe I did that.

Maximum Ride does **not** under any circumstances, run away.

Except I just did.

I just ran away from the most perfect moment I have and probably ever _will _have.

I am a stupid buttface.

But I can't go back now.

I'm just gonna sit here a while.

Max out.

**Chapter 22: Bummer**

_Fang's journal:_

Holy crap.

Did that really just happen?

Bruised lips? Check.

Stretched shirt? Check.

Look of disbelief etched on my face? Check.

So it did happen?

The moment that I've been dreaming of happened, and she _ran away._

Am I that bad of a kisser?

I mean it's not like I've had that much experience because I've been holding out for Max.

But what if my kissing skills suck?

What if they were the reason Max ran away?

I must have bad breath.

*checks*

Nope. Minty fresh.

Sores? Chapped, rough lips? Snaggle tooth?

No, no, and no.

Why then?

Was it because I hugged her?

That can't be why.

I mean she attacked me!

I thought she wanted a hug to go with that kiss.

Maybe my body wasn't adequate.

Love stinks.

And now I'm all depressed.

:(

Bummer.

Well….. Bacon?

Yes, I think so.

-Fang

**Chapter 23: Love**

_Max's Diary:_

So last you heard I was on a cliff never coming back right?

Well I stayed on that cliff until around 2 o'clock in the morning.

Upon which time I finally screwed up the courage to sneak into my room.

Imagine my surprise that nobody said anything when I got up in the morning.

Nobody.

_At all._

It was like it never happened.

And that's not what I want at all.

I want Fang and me to be together.

I want everyone to automatically think my name when Fang's is mentioned, and vice versa.

I want to gaze into Fang's eyes and never look away.

I want him to hold me and never let go.

But that won't happen now.

Because I _ran away._

Because I, Maximum Ride, was a coward.

Me, the supposed "emotionless" one, was scared.

Because I'm scared to love.

And I'm scared to be loved.

Because every time I've given my heart to someone, they have smashed it with a sledgehammer, fed it to starving lions, and dragged it 60 miles behind a pick up truck.

And I love Fang.

That's the problem.

Max out.

**Chapter 24: Bacon cheerage Wait is cheerage a word?**

_Fang's Journal:_

Today to overcome my depression at Max's… well what was it exactly? Rejection? Yeah, that works about as well as anything. *embarrassingly unmanly sigh*

Anyways, to overcome my depression I was looking up Bacon products.

There are a ton of Bacon products.

I think I am in Bacon heaven.

For example there are:

Bacon toothpicks. (For a nice after dinner Bacon taste.)

Bacon air fresheners. (That heavenly fume… anywhere, anytime.)

Bacon lube. (Bacon lube? Hmmm. Interesting.)

Bacon lip gloss. (Isn't that just Bacon grease?)

Squeez Bacon. (Like in a bottle. Like ketchup. Or catsup. Depending on how you spell it. I prefer ketchup.)

Bacon soap. (So you can rival Bacon in your scent.)

Bacon bandages. (So you can hide that wound with the lovely sight of Bacon! *cheesy grin*)

Gummy Bacon. (The awesomeness of Bacon and gummy bears combined!)

Bacon gumballs. (So you can have that Bacon flavor in a small but delicious package! *another cheesy grin*)

Bacon floss. (So even after you've minthasized you're mouth you can still taste that scrumptious Bacon!)

I promise you the list goes on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

…

…

…

**π**

*several billion years later* (in the spongebob narrator voice)

Yup.

All this Bacon is cheering me up.

Max.

And all the cheer is gone.

-Fang

**Chapter 25: Torture ensues**

_Max's Diary:_

Angel has been trying to cheer me up.

Emphasis on trying.

As in she's been trying to cheer me up by doing the things that cheer _her _up.

But she's 7, what do you expect?

Brain surgery?

Well, actually, the white coats were I think.

Didn't exactly work out.

Mwhaha.

But back to the point, she made me go to Build-A-Bear.

Which wasn't _too _bad.

But then she made me to go to other little girl wonderlands such as Claire's, Forever 21, Wetseal, Aberzombie (oh _excuse me _Aber**cr**ombie), Holla Steer (**sorry** Hollister. Gosh, what's with these names?)…. And several other stores which I blocked out due to the fact that they were too painful to remember.

By the time we were done I resembled some oversized doll.

Eugh.

I'm hiding now and blocking my thoughts to the best of my ability.

Shh…

_*girly evil laugh* Your best isn't enough! Mwhaha!_

*Gulp!*

With that unsettling thought…

Max out.

**Chapter 26: Picnic**

_Fang's Diary:_

Today I am making a romantic picnic whilst Max is inexplicably shopping with angel.

There will be champagne, rose petals, crisp French bread, oysters… hehe.

Also cherries.

I've always wondered who the better kisser was.

Me or Max?

I guess we'll see tonight.

There will also be Bacon.

Of course.

What is a picnic without the delectable wiles of Bacon?

What, indeed.

Then, after we have our little dinner, we shall _(look at me being all fancy)_ go flying in the beautiful night sky. _(Tonight is a full moon)_

And we shall alight in an ancient tree and I shall kiss her with a passion that will take her breath away.

And we shall confess our unending love for each other to great happiness and tears before flying off into the moonset holding hands.

Maybe not… but I'm hoping it will happen.

A bit unrealistic maybe…

I hear them coming through the door!

Hair combed? Check.

Unstained semi-nice black shirt? Check.

Pants! Check. Whew.

I'm ready.

I think I may barf.

-Fang.

**Chapter 27: The one you've all been waiting for**

_Max's Diary:_

I, can't-

I don't know wha-

The only way I can explain today is through a memory.

_*flashback*_

I open the door to find a slightly crazed, nervous looking Fang.

Immediately Angel starts giggling and Fang shoots her a glare.

What's going on?

Angel gives Fang a wicked smile and skips away.

I raise one eyebrow questionably at Fang and he gulps.

Fang doesn't gulp.

The he _stutters_, "Um M-max, uh, I was ju-ust w-wondering if you wanted to, um go on a uhm picn-nic, w-with m-me? I understand if you don-n't want t-to, I m-mean if I suck at k-kissing and all…"

He trails off when he sees my mouth hanging open as I blush and whisper, "Yeah, sure Fang."

He grins, looking relieved.

Wait… Fang grinned?

He grinned. Mmmm… butterflies.

Butterflies? Oh jeez.

He takes my hand and says, "It's just a short flight away."

Dazed I ask, "What's a short flight away?"

Fang smirks and states, "The picnic?"

"Oh, right."

Oh boy, I'm a goner.

We fly 3 miles and Fang takes a blindfold out and murmurs, "Do you trust me Max?"

I nod mutely and he gently blindfolds me and carries me bridal style the rest of the way to our destination.

Once there, he unties the blindfold and I gasp.

He has made a beautiful, romantic, _perfect… _date?

He tenderly sits me down and he feeds me delicious bread, fruit, and most importantly _chocolate chip cookies_ while we sip on our _champagne_.

Then with a smirk he hands me a cherry stem and grabs one for himself.

Challenge accepted Fnick.

Well, I'll tell you one thing we must be horrible kissers because even though I won, it took me 3 minutes to tie it in a knot.

After he cleans up the vestiges of our picnic, he asks in that dreamy, deep, knee wobbling voice... Ehemmm yeah anyways he asks if I want to go for a night flight with him.

Nodding quickly, embarrassed at my swooniness, I jump up into the air and pour on the speed, before realizing he can't fly as fast as me. Ha.

I wait impatiently for him to reach me, but then he takes my hand in his and all my impatience drains away.

He lets his normal emotion-guard down and lets me see all of his emotions.

He lets me see that he is nervous.

And that he... that he _**loves**_ me.

Fang loves _**me.**_

Me.

Maximum Ride.

He loves me.

I would do a little happy dance, but I seem to be unable to do anything but flap my wings.

Then, he flies closer to me.

Our wings beat in perfect synchronization.

He gently takes my head and cradles it in his hands before kissing me softly.

Then with more passion.

And _oh_ I want more.

**Now.**

My fingers curl themselves into his hair as I pull his face closer to mine and the kiss becomes something desperate.

We drift downwards to the grass and lie down on it, itching to get closer together.

He straddles me and I gasp and pull him down to me.

Our tongues fight for dominance and I roll over so I'm on top of him instead.

We kiss until the sun starts to rise.

We pull apart surprised and Fang says roughly, "Well that was something."

"Mhmm."

_*end flashback*_

Max out.

**Chapter 28: As my knees buckle**

_Fang's Journal:_

Marvelous.

Amazing.

Spectacular.

Fabulous.

Splendid.

Superb.

_Perfect._

Last night was perfect.

Everything pretty much went as planned.

And by pretty much I mean all but the alighting on an ancient tree and flying into the moonlight holding hands.

Because we made out in mid air instead.

While we were flying.

And the only reason we didn't fly off into the moonlight was because we were still kissing when the sun started to rise.

We did however fly off into the _sunrise_ holding hands.

And this morning I could tolerate Angel and Nudge's giggling; and Iggy's lewd comments because of I was/am on such a happy buzz that I didn't care.

I mean, God! I kissed Max!

The beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking, jaw-dropping, dazzling, spectacular, striking… *several billion years later* (in the sponge bob narrator's voice again)… Maximum Ride.

At breakfast this morning she gave me this little smile that was for me alone, and my knees actually buckled.

Much to her amusement I might add.

Every time she looks at me I feel my heart flutter and my stomach somersault.

What am I gonna do with myself?

-Fang,

**Chapter 29: Date night**

_Max's Diary:_

So, after sucking faces every chance we got for about 2 weeks, Fang decided that we needed to go on a "normal" date.

He was no doubt influenced by Angel.

Anyways, "he" thought we should go ice skating at the rink in town, go to a movie, and then out to dinner somewhere nice.

Sounds fun right?

Yeah I thought so too, until I got ambushed by Nudge and Angel saying that I need to look "nice" for my date.

I wanted to wear a clean t-shirt and some nice-ish jeans. I mean it's a huge improvement over bloody ripped shirts and dirty soiled pants.

But nooooo.

I was subjected to a flowy _pink _skirt over these jean thingies that they called jeggings. What are jeggings anyways? Painted on jeans? Along with this too small black tube top, knee-high black leather boots with painful three inch heels. The only thing I liked about the outfit was this admittedly badass cropped black leather jacket. Oh, and my shades. Always the shades.

Actually, I did look pretty hot in the end. At least Fang thought so. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

Hehe.

The movie was this awesome horror/action flick that had some kickbutt martial arts moves that I'm dying to try out.

And the ice-skating? Let's just say Fang is awesome at it and I suck. I think I fell down 56 times. But I did get to take off my boots…

And the dinner part? Well… I didn't think you could get kicked out of Cici's for eating too much. But after 20 pizzas, I guess they got fed up. It was probably illegal for them to throw us out… they are just lucky we didn't bring the whole flock.

Anyways… it's about 3 in the morning so I'm going to turn in.

Max out.


End file.
